


Meeting

by PaisleyHearts



Series: Banca [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, bench, i love these two so much they deserve each other, please appreciate my new ship, timestamp: s8, well not yet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: Before anything terrible happens, before they know anything about one another, they meet





	

It’s hot, it is fucking humid outside, and he needs something to drink as soon as possible. It is, for this reason, that he finds himself in the same run-down diner he’s been coming to for over two years.

There isn’t much too it, just a few sets against a bar and a handful of tables along the windows. Just enough room to keep the place open, for the time being at least.

Ketch takes a seat near the cash register, for the sake of convenience. He’s tired from this day to day to day job and does not want to put in more effort than he needs to. Working a desk job in the local force just isn’t fulfilling the way it used to be. It’s mostly exhausting and terrible.

So he left early today, blaming the stomach bug that has been going around that he most definitely did not catch.

A large man, dressed in a filthy apron comes out of the kitchen holding up a two steaming plates. He turns to Ketch, the light from the setting sun catching in his eyes, “I’ll be with you in a moment, brother.”

Ketch, for all that is worth, simply nods in acknowledgement. The man in question is new. So new in fact, that he must have been hired no more than two weeks ago. He hasn’t seen him in town, so he must also be a new in general. Probably just passing by. This town gets a lot of those people, those who go where the wind calls them and then they leave a few weeks later. Ketch was supposed to be one of those. And yet, here he is, over five years later.

The man comes back and leans his elbows against the bar, “Whatcha need?”

Ketch means to drill off his usual order, really he does. Except, what comes out is much different. “Who are you?” 

It isn’t like him to be so inquisitive, but the odd way in which the man seems to blend in so spectacularly, and yet, be very new is intriguing.

The man laughs, extends a hand towards Ketch after rubbing it against his apron. “Name’s Benny.” Ketch shakes his hand, tentatively. “I move here just a week ago. Still getting used to all the new customers.” So Ketch was right.

Benny is smiling at him, evenly and free and Ketch can’t seem to return the favor, even though that would be the polite thing to do. “Ketch. I live just down the street from here.”

Benny pulls out a rag from behind the bar and stars wiping down the already clean surface. “Well then, what can I get for you Mr. Ketch?”

Nothing remarkable happens after that, unless he counts the thirty minutes that Benny spent talking to him instead of attending to the two other tables in the diner. But that is neither here nor there.

It is not after Ketch is in his home, changing out of his work clothes, that he realizes that he had been smiling for several minutes at this point. Whether he was smiling because of the jokes or because of Benny himself is not something that he wants to look at too closely right now.

Maybe, next week, he’ll buck up and ask for a number.


End file.
